Questions and Discoveries
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: There are things that are hidden, and there are things that are meant to be left uncovered. There is always more to life then can be seen. BBStar friendship fic. Changed my pen name yet again.


**I know BBStar romance is more my style. But I'm drifting from the norm a bit. I changed my pen-name once again, this is like the fourth time in all my years on this site....**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in the story**

--------

**Questions and Discoveries**

"I'm so board!" He whines. The green teenager and youngest member of the Teen Titans lies upside down on the couch. Staring at the ceiling. "Why did the stupid Gamestation have to go and break!?" Beast Boy, the teenager previously described lets out a huff of frustration.

"But Beast Boy, is it not you who broke it by beating the "Station of the Games" with the controller?" The pretty alien girl joins in on his soliloquy. Her bright jade eyes shine brightly. She tilts her head in curiosity.

"Well…yeah…but that's different! I wouldn't have hit it if it didn't start skipping!" Beast Boy defends, crossing his arms. Starfire, the alien girl furrows her auburn eyebrows.

"Friend Beast Boy, why are you so "attached" to this "Station of the Games"? Is it not a "Silly Game?"" Starfire, who has always had trouble with common English sits down next to Beast Boy on the couch, she straightens her light purple skirt.

"It's not silly! It's my life it's the one thing that…." Beast Boy stands up, yelling defensively, before trailing off. This only leads the alien girl to question her friend's behavior even more.

"Then what is it friend Beast Boy?" Starfire brushes a strand of her long auburn hair behind her ear, ready to listen.

"Nothing Star, just forget I said that" Beast Boy cools himself off and sits back down on the couch.

"Beast Boy…" Starfire starts, placing a beautifully tanned hand out and set it on his shoulder. Beast Boy shrugs the hand off.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beast Boy mutters. Starfire's eyes fall downcast.

"I understand that this "Station of the Games" means something to you. More then I or Robin or Raven or Cyborg know about. I am only curious as to what it means Beast Boy." Starfire explains herself. Beast Boy looks at her, his dark emerald eyes meeting her jade ones.

"It means a lot to me" Beast Boy says, his voice seemingly dry.

"Why?" Starfire asks, if curiosity did kill the cat, she could only hope that the cat had nine lives.

"It's just…you'll think it's silly…" Beast Boy turns away from her.

"I swear to X'hal that I would not" Starfire raises her hands in innocence.

"It's just that, when you look like me. You know, all green, people look at you differently. They think you're some sort of freak Being in a videogame, where no one sees who I am, I feel free. I'm not tied to the way I look. I like to escape into the videogame. For a few brief seconds, I forget the way I look and who I am." Beast Boy explains, still never making eye contact with Starfire. The latter is silent. "You think it's stupid" He mutters, regretting those words he said earlier.

"I do not think it is "Stupid" Beast Boy" Starfire's soft voice meets his pointy green ears.

"You don't?" He looks at her now. Her jade eyes are watery with tears about to come out.

"I do not. I understand. I also wish that I could escape who I am." Starfire states, this time, Beast Boy's brows furrow.

"Star, you're like the most happiest person I know, what is it that could make you think that?" Beast Boy places a gloved hand on her shoulder. Starfire touches the metal armband on her right arm, it's coldness like fire to her touch.

"This" She states simply, sliding the armband down her arm. This reveals a tattoo, it looks like a G with designs around it. "When I was captured by the Gordanians, they branded me with their mark. I was their prisoner. I have always hidden the mark of my past…" Starfire trails off.

"I just thought it was a fashion statement" Beast Boy lets out a smile. Starfire smiles with him.

"I understand now, that being who you are is nothing to be ashamed of." Starfire says, her eyes never leaving Beast Boy.

"Me too," Beast Boy smiles brightly, "You wanna go get some ice cream?" He asks, his eye lighting up.

"I would love to" Starfire helps Beast Boy off the couch and they both leave the Tower and head towards the city.


End file.
